Mallow
Appearance: Mallow looks almost completely like a RainWing, except for a few major differences. She has the RainWing body, but also has the plated armored scales of a MudWing along her back and her scales also don’t change color, they always stay the same color. Those are the only two major differences she has from normal RainWings. Her upper scales are a dark tawny color while her underscales look to be a dark caramel in color with her armored scales looking to be a chocolate looking color. Her spines and horns seem to be a light coppery brown while her wing membranes share the same chocolate color as her armored scales, but slightly lighter. Her scales are also extremely dull due to a lack of sunlight. Her eyes look like they would have once been a stunning, plant like green in color with copper colored flecks in them. Nowadays they have a somewhat washed out look to them and a look of someone who is not all there. She is long and slender like a RainWing, but due to the conditions of the cave she looks painfully skinny, but still better fed then most in the cave. She is absolutely covered in scars, many looking like they should still cause her pain, with the worst ones being along her sides and tail. A good chunk of her right left wing membrane is missing, enough that it’s uncertain whether or not she’d even be able to fly. She is constantly hunched over and on the prowl, searching for food. Personality: Due to the lack of sunlight, water, food, and any friendly social contact, Mallow has been driven mad. She seems to lack most of the cognitive abilities that separate dragons from animals, instead relying purely on instincts, which makes her unable to listen to reason. She acts rabid, attacking any other dragon she sees, often in hopes of gaining food. It’s somewhat of a wonder she’s managed to survive without being killed yet. Since she acts mostly instinct, her main priorities are food, water, and shelter. She does seem to hold recognition of what things are and what can equal danger, in this case certain dragons, but she ignores this due to desperation and madness. She does not speak at all, instead having reverted to growls and snarls. Due to her madness, she doesn’t have much of a personality outside of rabid animal, though hints can be seen in moments of lucidness. She does have moments of lucidness, where she isn’t quite all there, but can grasp concepts of right and wrong and won’t attack everything on sight. While this way she can be found weeping or apologizing, sometimes to random dragons without names, but mostly to someone named Vervain with other dragons named Sunflower and Tamarisk thrown in there. These moments rarely last long, and are rare, and even in these moments she’s still likely to attack anything that moves within her vision. One just has a better chance of reasoning with her, or making it so that she doesn’t suddenly attack. Usually these moments are caused by something powerful triggering her memory (sents, colors, actions, etc.) Backstory: Pre-TMSH: Mallow was born to a sib group, with the BigWings Sunflower, Tamarisk, and the last to hatch Vervain. Well, somewhat of a sib group. See, they all hatched at different times, not together. Sunflower is the BigWings in the sense she was the first that hatched, but in traditional MudWing sense she isn’t truly a BigWings. They hatched in the rainforest, with no parents around, leaving them to take care of themselves. This proved to be difficult over the years. The rainforest was a dangerous place for dragonets, but Mallow and her siblings quickly learned the neighboring marsh of the MudWing kingdom wasn’t much better, with dragons calling them monsters and trying to kill them. So they simply stuck to the rainforest, doing their best to survive. What didn’t help as that Sunflower was very sickly, often leaving her unable to help the others or protect them. Tamarisk even took the risk of raiding a RainWing healers hut, but nothing there helped. As such Mallow and Vervain ended up taking charge, the two becoming as close as twins. And this was how they survived, with Mallow and Vervain leading the group and Tamarisk helping out, simply getting by and trying to make sure Sunflower survived another day. They survived this way for eight years, mostly sticking to the rainforest, especially after Vervain got caught up in a battle on the MudWing kingdom. It wasn’t perfect, they constantly worried about finding food and if Sunflower would love another day, but it worked. They were alive and had one another. Then Coywolf happened. He ambushed them one day, managing to knock Vervain out first while trapping Mallow using some vines. Before Mallow was knocked out, she watched as Coywolf killed Sunflower, muttering something about her being to sickly for what he wanted. She didn’t see what may have happened to Tamarisk, though she held hope that they fled with Coywolf’s comment if there only being three of them, before being knocked out as well. When she woke up again, she and Vervain were in a cave, with no way out, and Coywolf watching them. Both her and Vervain quickly fled into the tunnels, unknowing if what was in there. And in that cave the two survived for months, slowly wasting away due to lack of food, water, and sunlight. By this point Mallow already wasn’t quite all there, having fallen on her instincts to survive, trying to keep her and her “group” going. Vervain… Vervain had pretty much given up at this point, seeing no point in going on and was steadily getting worse and weaker, leaving Mallow to try and care for both of them. One day, when Mallow managed to win a fight for some food, killing another hybrid in the progress, she came back to find her brother dead. She tried for hours to get him to get up, not believing he had died, but eventually she had to admit to herself that yes, he was dead. And to top it off the food she had gotten had been stolen in her grief. Mallow ended up staying by her brother’s body, protecting it in her grief. But as days went by, hunger, dehydration, and the cold darkness of the cave played on her mind, until she finally snapped. Hungry, she turned to her brother’s body for food finally getting enough to eat. Since then she’s been mostly mad, wandering around searching for food and water, with some moments of lucidness. In total she’s been in the caves for around 10 months. The Split: WIP Trivia: - Mallow is the dragon who has survived the second longest in Coywolf's Cave, just after Yew. - Mallow only fears and avoids two dragons in the cave. Yew, who she sees as another predator who will hurt or kill her if she attacks Yew, and Coywolf, as she recognizes that he will kill her if he gets his claws on her. Category:MudWing Hybrid Category:RainWing Hybrid Category:Side Character Category:Creator: Amarok Category:Alive Category:Mental Issues